familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Long Branch, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Monmouth |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Adam Schneider (term ends June 30, 2018)2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed November 12, 2015. |leader_title2 = Administrator |leader_name2 = Howard H. Woolley, Jr.Administration, City of Long Branch. Accessed July 3, 2012. |leader_title3 = Clerk |leader_name3 = Kathy L. SchmelzCity Clerk, City of Long Branch. Accessed July 3, 2012. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = April 11, 1867 (as Long Branch Commission) |established_title2 = Reincorporated |established_date2 = April 8, 1903 (as city) |named_for = "long branch" of Shrewsbury River |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 16.274 |area_land_km2 = 13.660 |area_water_km2 = 2.614 |area_total_sq_mi = 6.283 |area_land_sq_mi = 5.274 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.009 |area_water_percent = 16.06 |area_rank = 251st of 566 in state 17th of 53 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Long Branch city, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 3, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Long Branch city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed July 3, 2012. |population_total = 30719 |population_rank = 71st of 566 in state 6th of 53 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 14, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 5824.4 |population_density_rank = 88th of 566 in state 9th of 53 in county |population_est = 30522 |pop_est_as_of = 2014 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 7, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 23 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.295372 |longd = -73.989899 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07740Look Up a ZIP Code for Long Branch, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed July 3, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 17, 2013. |area_code = 732/848Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Long Branch, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 17, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402541310American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 3, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885285US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Long Branch is a beach side city in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 30,719, reflecting a decline of 621 (-2.0%) from the 31,340 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,682 (+9.4%) from the 28,658 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 3, 2012. Long Branch was formed on April 11, 1867, as the Long Branch Commission, from portions of Ocean Township. Long Branch was incorporated as a city by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 8, 1903, based on the results of a referendum, replacing the Long Branch Commission.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 181. Accessed July 3, 2012. History (1869)]] Long Branch was a beach resort town in the late 18th century, named for its location along a branch of the South Shrewsbury River.Encyclopaedia Brittanica In the 19th century it was a "Hollywood" of the east, where some of the greatest theatrical and other performers of the day gathered and performed. It was visited by presidents Chester A. Arthur, James A. Garfield, Ulysses S. Grant, Benjamin Harrison, Rutherford B. Hayes, William McKinley, and Woodrow Wilson.(2006) The Year in Review, The Long Branch Historical Museum Association, Page 1. Seven Presidents Park, a park near the beach, is named in honor of their visits. The Church of the Presidents, where all seven worshiped, is the only structure left in Long Branch associated with them.Staff. "'Church of the Presidents' To Reopen in Long Branch", The New York Times, May 1, 1950. Accessed July 3, 2012. "'The Church of the Presidents', where Harrison, Grant, Hayes, Garfield, Arthur, McKinley and Wilson are said to have been worshipers while on seashore vacations, will be reopened June 15 as a house of meditation and as a museum, the Rev. Christopher H. Snyder, vicar, announced today." President Garfield was brought to Long Branch in the hope that the fresh air and quiet might aid his recovery after being shot on July 2, 1881, an incident that left the assassin's bullet lodged in his spine. He died here on September 19, 1881, exactly two months before his 50th birthday. The Garfield Tea House, constructed from railroad ties that had been laid to carry Garfield's train, is in Elberon.Williams, Carol Gorga. "Restoring historic church WHERE SEVEN PRESIDENTS ELECTED TO WORSHIP", Asbury Park Press, September 24, 2004. Accessed July 3, 2012. "One is the Garfield Tea House, a small structure that was built from the railroad ties used to lay the emergency track that transported a mortally wounded President Garfield from the Elberon train station to the oceanfront Franklyn Cottage, owned by railroad magnate Charles Franklyn, where the president died 12 days later." The famous Long Branch Saloon of the American Old West, located in Dodge City, Kansas, was given its name by its first owner, William Harris, who had moved west from Long Branch, New Jersey, his hometown.Kansas Fun Facts and Trivia, Legends of America. Accessed July 21, 2007. "The Long Branch Saloon really did exist in Dodge City, Kansas. One of the owners, William Harris, was a former resident of Long Branch, New Jersey and named the saloon after his hometown in the 1880's." Originally a resort town with a few hotels and large estates and many farms in the early 20th century, Long Branch grew in population. Italian, Irish and Jewish immigrants settled in during this period. By the 1950s, Long Branch like many other towns had developed new residential spots and housing to make room for the growing population. Many of the former farms of Long Branch were transformed into residential suburbs. Many of the estates and a few old historic resorts (with the addition of many new ones) still remain. With the ascendancy of Hollywood in California as a film capital, Long Branch lost much of its activity as a theater spot. In addition, the opening of the Garden State Parkway in the mid-1950s allowed shore visitors to access points further south, which added to Long Branch's decline. The civil unrest of the 1960s caused riots in neighboring Asbury Park, and many fled the shore cities for the suburban towns west of the beach. Decades later, the older, more dilapidated parts of the resort town were condemned and redeveloped, in part by using eminent domain legislation. Long Branch still continues to be a popular resort area. Many people from New York City travel or settle into the area to escape the crowded city and enjoy Long Branch's beaches. The area also attracts some tourists from the Philadelphia area as well. Hurricane Sandy On October 29, 2012, Long Branch was one of many shore communities that were devastated by Hurricane Sandy. Although Sandy's winds were powerful, Long Branch's position between Long Beach Island and Sea Bright gave Long Branch a much larger wall of security because it could not be engulfed by surrounding waters. Despite this mainland advantage, there were still several instances of flooding in Long Branch during the storm. Many residents went without electricity for 9 to 15 days. The boardwalk was destroyed and the city plans to start rebuilding it in 2015 and finish by summer of 2016. It is the last boardwalk damaged by Sandy to be rebuilt, and is planned to match that of Pier Village. Geography Long Branch takes its name from the "long branch" or south branch of the Shrewsbury River.Martin, George Castor. [https://books.google.com/books?id=3qdBAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA2 History of Asbury Park and Long Branch: Together with the Traditions of the Indians & Settlers of Monmouth & Ocean Counties, N.J.], p. 2. Privately published, 1903. Accessed August 20, 2014. "Long Branch takes its name from a brook, a branch of the South Shrewsbury River which runs in a direct line northward along the coast."Long Branch, Emporis. Accessed August 20, 2014.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=15 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed September 1, 2015.Gannett, Henry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=9V1IAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA138 The Origin of Certain Place Names in the United States], p. 138. United States Government Printing Office, 1905. Accessed September 1, 2015. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 6.283 square miles (16.274 km2), including 5.274 square miles (13.660 km2) of land and 1.009 square miles (2.614 km2) of water (16.06%). The city borders the Monmouth County communities of Deal, Monmouth Beach, Ocean Township, Oceanport and West Long Branch.Areas touching Long Branch, MapIt. Accessed July 15, 2015. Neighborhoods at Long Branch, NJ]] There are several distinct neighborhoods and areas in the City of Long Branch, each with its own character. Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the city include Branchport, East Long Branch, Elberon (served as ZIP code 07740), Hollywood, Kensington Park, North Long Branch, Pleasure Bay and West End.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 15, 2015. Other areas include North End (once known as "Atlanticville"), Beachfront North and South (including Pier Village, adjacent to the site of the former Long Branch Pier at the foot of Laird Street), Downtown and Uptown. As the city's redevelopment initiatives continue to expand, the lower Broadway area (a portion of the city's Downtown) will become an Arts District. In years past, Long Branch was a major destination for beachgoers, along with Asbury Park, and enjoyed an upscale connotation with tourists. Long Branch is home to Seven Presidents Oceanfront Park, named for the United States presidents who visited the fashionable resort town, including Ulysses S. Grant, Chester A. Arthur, Rutherford Hayes, Benjamin Harrison, William McKinley, Woodrow Wilson and James Garfield.Seven Presidents Oceanfront Park, Monmouth County Park System. Accessed July 10, 2007. "Long Branch was placed "on the map" in 1869 when President Grant made the city the nation's "Summer Capital," a tradition followed by Presidents Hayes, Garfield, Arthur, Harrison, McKinley, and Wilson." Long Branch's fame as the Nation's First Seaside Resort waned in the years following World War II."Refuges of the famous saw economic, political change", Asbury Park Press, October 19, 2006. Accessed July 10, 2007. "But the moderate climate and ocean bathing soon helped Long Branch develop a reputation as the nation's 'first seaside resort.'" The defining moment marking the end of this era occurred on June 8, 1987 when the largest fire in the history of the city destroyed the landmark amusement pier and adjoining Haunted Mansion, "Kid's World" Amusement Park and other businesses.Williams, Carol Gorga. "Blaze scarred Long Branch for next 20 years", Asbury Park Press, June 8, 2007. Access January 17, 2011. Planned development Broadway Center is a planned entertainment and commercial hub of Long Branch, as envisioned by the City Government and Thompson Design Group, who created the Master Plan for the city. This complex is planned to offer retail shops, cafes, bars, restaurants and two performing arts theaters as well as 500 new residences sitting atop a 1,500 car parking garage. It will be designed by the architectural firms of Hellmuth, Obata and Kassabaum (HOK).Varno, Christine. "Planners OK first phase of Broadway Arts Center - Architect: Project aims to create a residential urban community", Atlanticville, April 19, 2007. Accessed July 3, 2012. In June 2013, the city approved designation of the area around its train station as a transit village, which can bring incentives for revitalization and denser development.Robbins, Christopher. "Long Branch approves transit village, Ocean Place expansion over residents' concerns", NJ.com, June 13, 2013. Accessed August 3, 2014. There are several mid-rise buildings lining the oceanfront. In December 2013 another 12-story residential project was approved.Spahr, Rob. "Movin' On Up: Shore town approves luxury oceanfront high-rise despite objections", NJ.com, December 5, 2013. Accessed August 20, 2014. Economy Portions of Long Branch are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 3, 2010. Accessed July 3, 2012. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $52,792 (with a margin of error of +/- $2,549) and the median family income was $56,778 (+/- $4,202). Males had a median income of $36,404 (+/- $3,363) versus $33,397 (+/- $4,036) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $30,381 (+/- $2,212). About 11.5% of families and 14.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.7% of those under age 18 and 9.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Long Branch city, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 3, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 31,340 people, 12,594 households, and 7,248 families residing in the city. The population density was 6,008.6 people per square mile (2,318.1/km2). There were 13,983 housing units at an average density of 2,680.9 per square mile (1,034.3/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 68.03% White, 18.66% African American, 0.36% Native American, 1.64% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 7.08% from other races, and 4.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 20.67% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Long Branch city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 3, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Long Branch city, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 5, 2012. There were 12,594 households out of which 27.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.9% were married couples living together, 15.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.4% were non-families. 34.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.19. In the city the population was spread out with 23.8% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 32.4% from 25 to 44, 20.8% from 45 to 64, and 12.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 94.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $38,651, and the median income for a family was $42,825. Males had a median income of $37,383 versus $27,026 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,532. About 13.9% of families and 16.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.3% of those under age 18 and 13.3% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The City of Long Branch is governed under the Mayor-Council (Plan A) form of municipal government under the Faulkner Act, enacted by direct petition as of July 1, 1966.Act 46pages.pdf "The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed September 17, 2013. The government consists of a mayor and a five-member City Council, whose members are elected at-large in nonpartisan elections to serve four-year terms of office on a concurrent basis.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 58. , the Mayor of Long Branch is Adam Schneider. Members of the City Council are Council President Michael Sirianni, Council Vice President Dr. Mary Jane Celli, Joy Bastelli, Kate Billings and John Pallone. The terms of office of the mayor and all council members end on June 30, 2018, after they were all reelected in the May 2014 municipal election.City Council, City of Long Branch. Accessed July 15, 2015.2015 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Long Branch. Accessed July 15, 2015.[http://co.monmouth.nj.us/documents/13\2015_CountyDirectory.pdf#page=41 Monmouth County 2015 Directory], Monmouth County, New Jersey. Accessed July 15, 2015.Municipal Elections 05/13/2014 Unofficial Results, Monmouth County, New Jersey Clerk, updated May 15, 2014. Accessed July 15, 2015.Spahr, Rob. "Long Branch Mayor Adam Schneider reelected to seventh term", NJ.com, May 14, 2014. Accessed August 20, 2014. "The city's voter reelected Mayor Adam Schneider to a seventh term on Tuesday night.... Voters also reelected the incumbent City Council members John Pallone (1,793 votes), Mary Jane Celli (1,688), Joy Bastelli (1,628), Kate Billings (1,615) and Michael Sirianni (1,586)." Councilman John "Fazz" Zambrano resigned from office following a July 20, 2006, federal court appearance at which he pleaded guilty to accepting a $1,000 bribe from an FBI informant. His seat was filled by Jackeline Biddle, a leader in the Puerto Rican community, who served until the November 2006 general election.Zambrano admits $1,000 bribe, Asbury Park Press, July 21, 2006. Federal, state and county representation Long Branch is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 11th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2015_CG.pdf#page=60 2015 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 60, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 13,442 registered voters in Long Branch, of which 4,293 (31.9%) were registered as Democrats, 1,783 (13.3%) were registered as Republicans and 7,358 (54.7%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 8 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 64.5% of the vote (5,421 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 34.5% (2,897 votes), and other candidates with 1.0% (81 votes), among the 8,470 ballots cast by the city's 14,289 registered voters (71 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 59.3%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 61.2% of the vote (6,171 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 35.7% (3,600 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (98 votes), among the 10,090 ballots cast by the city's 14,433 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.9%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 58.0% of the vote (5,724 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 40.5% (4,001 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (99 votes), among the 9,870 ballots cast by the city's 14,563 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 67.8.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 57.4% of the vote (2,621 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 41.1% (1,876 votes), and other candidates with 1.6% (71 votes), among the 4,677 ballots cast by the city's 14,129 registered voters (109 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 33.1%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 48.1% of the vote (2,714 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 44.7% (2,523 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 5.7% (320 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (48 votes), among the 5,645 ballots cast by the city's 13,812 registered voters, yielding a 40.9% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 5, 2012. Education Long Branch's public schools are operated by the Long Branch Public Schools, serving children in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 14, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state's new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. All Long Branch Public Schools are free, including the district's preschool programs which are full-day and accommodate children ages 3–5 years old. Long Branch schools offer free breakfast each morning for the students. In addition, Long Branch Public Schools provide free summer programs for most of the summer. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's nine schools had an enrollment of 5,396 students and 505.5 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 10.67:1.District information for Long Branch School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 3, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Long Branch Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 20, 2014.) are Lenna W. Conrow SchoolLenna W. Conrow School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (PreK and K; 369 students), Joseph Ferraina Early Childhood Learning CenterJoseph Ferraina Early Childhood Learning Center, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (PreK and K; 343), Morris Avenue SchoolMorris Avenue School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (PreK and K; - was PreK-2; 433), Amerigo A. Anastasia SchoolAmerigo A. Anastasia School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (1-5 - was PreK-5; 749), George L. Catrambone Elementary SchoolGeorge L. Catrambone Elementary School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (1-5 - new for 2014-15), Gregory SchoolGregory School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (1-5 - was PreK-5; 804) West End School (defunct - was K-5; 301), Long Branch Middle SchoolLong Branch Middle School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (6-8; 943), Long Branch High SchoolLong Branch High School, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (9-12; 1,113) and The Academy of Alternative Programs, an alternative education programThe Academy of Alternative Programs, Long Branch Public Schools. Accessed August 20, 2014. (was 3-5; 341 as Audrey W. Clark School).New Jersey School Directory for the Long Branch Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 20, 2014. George L. Catrambone Elementary School was constructed at a total cost over $40 million for a facility that was designed to house 800 students in a facility covering for which construction began in 2012."Groundbreaking of Catrambone Elementary School Continues New Era of Efficient and Cost-Effective School Construction Under Governor Christie", State of New Jersey press release, September 24, 2012. Accessed August 20, 2014. "Terminal Construction Corp. of Wood Ridge, New Jersey was awarded a $27.5 million contract for the construction of the new school.... The total estimated project costs are $40.1 million." With the start of the 2014-15 school year, a realignment of the district closed West End School, converted Morris Avenue School for early childhood use and repurposed Audrey W. Clark School for alternative education.Sheldon, Christopher. "Long Branch Will Realign Elementary Schools After West End School Closure; The Audrey W. Clark School will also have a new purpose after redistricting.", Long Branch - Eatontown Patch, September 6, 2013. Accessed August 20, 2014. "Kindergarten classrooms will be pulled from the district's current elementary schools and placed into the Joseph M. Ferraina Early Childhood Learning Center and Lenna W. Conrow School, which are currently preschools. The Morris Avenue School will also become an exclusive early education center after serving as a home for pre-kindergarten to third grade students." Seashore School is a private K-8 school, with class size limited to 16 students.School, Seashore Day camp & School. Accessed September 17, 2013. Declining attendance led the Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton to close the K-8 Holy Trinity School in June 2006.Schweiger, Tristan J.; and Jones, Janeen. "Diocese celebrates CXXVth anniversary", Asbury Park Press, October 28, 2006. Accessed July 3, 2012. "And in Long Branch, Holy Trinity School graduated its last class in June before closing its doors because of dwindling enrollment." Transportation Roads and highways The city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Monmouth County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Monmouth County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 24, 2014. Route 36 and Route 71 pass through the city. Public transportation Long Branch is connected to New York City and Northern New Jersey via New Jersey Transit trains running on the North Jersey Coast Line.North Jersey Coast Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 3, 2014. The Long Branch station,Long Branch station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 3, 2014. located three blocks away from the beach, marks the end of electrified trackage, with passengers continuing south must change to diesel-powered trains. A second station is located at Elberon district just north of the borough of Deal.Elberon station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 3, 2014. In the past there were stops in the West End neighborhood and on Broadway, but they were closed to reduce travel time to New York City. Local bus transportation is provided by New Jersey Transit on the 831 and 837 routes.Monmouth County public transportation, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed June 30, 2011. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Long Branch include: * Richard Anderson (born 1926), best known for his role as Oscar Goldman, in both The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman TV series and subsequent TV movies.Krebs, Albin. "The Faces Are Familiar", The New York Times, September 5, 1976. Accessed March 4, 2011. "Richard Anderson, boss of 'The $6-million Man,' who hails from Long Branch..." * Clint Black (born 1962), country music performer.Knopper, Steve. "Eagles soaring on a second wind", Milwaukee Journal-Sentinel, July 4, 2002. Accessed May 2, 2007. "When Black was a kid in Long Branch, N.J., a cigarette company came through town sponsoring a talent contest."Sweetland, Phil. "From Newark (and Environs) to Nashville", The New York Times, July 21, 2002. Accessed July 3, 2012. "'I was born in Long Branch, but my parents were living in Red Bank, so that's what I think of as my birthplace,' Mr. Black said." * Clara Bloodgood (1870–1907), stage actress.Storms, A. D. [https://books.google.com/books?id=KlE3AAAAIAAJ&pg=PA204 The Players Blue Book], p. 204. Sutherland & Storms 1901. Accessed November 12, 2015. "Mrs. Bloodgood is an actress whose transit to the front has been very rapi; not by undeserved promotion, for she is a most discreet, sympathetic and convincing actress, and has well merited her promotion. She was born in Long Branch, New Jersey, in 1870, her mother was Miss Annie Sutton, a sister of Mrs. Lloyd Aspinwall, her father is Mr. Edward Stephen, a well known lawyer in New York." * MarShon Brooks (born 1989), basketball player for the Brooklyn Nets.Stephenson, Colin. "MarShon Brooks is happy to play for Nets, return to his New Jersey roots", The Star-Ledger, June 27, 2011. Accessed July 3, 2012. "MarShon Brooks knows all about the New Jersey Nets. Though he grew up in Atlanta, Brooks was born in Long Branch and lived in New Jersey until he was 6." * Frank Budd (born 1939), wide receiver in the NFL for the Philadelphia Eagles and the Washington Redskins who once held the World Record in the 100 yard dash.Frank Budd, database Football. Accessed April 8, 2008. * John Cannon (born 1960), former defensive end who played nine seasons for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.John Cannon player profile, Database Football. Accessed May 25, 2007. * Rick Cerone (born 1954), former Yankee catcher who played for eight major league baseball teams, and was part of the New York Yankees for seven years.Klapisch, Bob. "Home Team: The pride of former Yankee Rick Cerone is being the father of daughters Jessica, Carly and Nikki", (201) magazine, June 2010. Accessed March 3, 2011. "Cerone's goes out of his way to dispense this advice. He's divorced, splitting time between his two homes in Woodland Park and Long Branch, making the daily drive to Bergen to see his daughters growing up on and off the field." * June Clark (born 1900), jazz trumpeter who later managed boxer Sugar Ray Robinson.Tucker, Mark. [https://books.google.com/books?id=23Gr_y8fS_sC&pg=PA217 Ellington: The Early Years], p. 217, University of Illinois Press, 1995. ISBN 0-252-06509-3. Accessed November 12, 2015. "Miley's replacement, June Clark (from Long Branch, New Jersey, Greer's hometown), plays lead trumpet sweetly and accurately, occasionally adding melodic and rhythmic embellishments to make his part hotter."Basie, Count; and Murray, Albert. [https://books.google.com/books?id=8osZnKqbRwQC&pg=PA71 Good Morning Blues: The Autobiography of Count Basie], p. 71. Da Capo Press, 2002. ISBN 0-306-81107-3. "That is where I used to go to listen to a hell of a combo that June Clark had in there with the great Jimmy Harrison on Trombone. I'm pretty sure that I first met June through Dougie, because both of them were cornet and trumpet players from Long Branch." * Paul Cohen (1934–2007), awarded the Fields Medal for developing forcing to show the independence of the continuum hypothesis and the axiom of choice in axiomatic set theory.Macintyre, A.J. "Paul Joseph Cohen", London Mathematical Society. Accessed March 3, 2011. "Cohen's origins were humble. He was born in Long Branch, New Jersey on 2 April 1934, into a Polish immigrant family." * Tom Constanten (born 1944), musician, former keyboardist for the Grateful Dead.Tom Constanten - Biography, Country Music Television. Accessed March 3, 2011. "Tom Constanten, composer and second keyboardist for the Grateful Dead, was born on March 19, 1944 in Long Branch, NJ."Tom Constanten biography, AllMusic. * Bob Davis (born 1945), former NFL quarterback whose career included three seasons with the New York JetsBob Davis, database Football. Accessed December 15, 2007. * David Doubilet (born 1946), underwater photographer.Nash, Margo. "PHOTOGRAPHY; Beneath The Sea, With Fins And Lens", The New York Times, June 11, 2000. Accessed September 17, 2013. "IN the 19th century, when Long Branch was the first seaside resort in America, Winslow Homer painted seascapes there.... At his house in Elberon, which is now home base, Mr. Doubilet displays a 7-inch shark's tooth." * Frederick Douglass (1818–1895), lived in Long Branch for a short period of time until his home burnt down.Guide to the City of Long Branch, New Jersey Documents, Jersey History. Accessed September 25, 2006. * Joan Field (1915–1988), concert violinist."Joan Field, Concert Violinist, Finds Relaxation in Native Long Branch" The Shore Press, January 28, 1945. * James A. Garfield (1831–1881), President of the United States of America, died in Long Branch.Sharkey, Joe. "The Great Boardwalk Towns of Jersey", The New York Times, August 4, 1991. Accessed July 10, 2007. "Along the stretch of Jersey seashore, the northernmost of the Great Boardwalk Towns is Asbury Park, a resort that developed in the late 1800s as an alternative to its then vice-ridden neighbor, Long Branch, the town where President James Garfield died from gunshot wounds and thus became the first, but by no means only, local habitue to be dispatched at the hand of a disappointed office seeker." * David Garrison (born 1952), actor most noted for playing Steve Rhoades on Married… with Children. * Richard T. Gill (1927–2010), Harvard University economist who became an opera singer at midlife.Fox, Margalit. "Richard T. Gill, Economist and Opera Singer, Dies at 82", The New York Times, October 28, 2010. Accessed October 28, 2010. * Harry Ray (born 1946), R&B vocalist who was a member of the groups "The Moments" and "Ray, Goodman, & Brown".Jordan, Chris. "Romantic 'moments' in Plainfield", Home News Tribune, August 22, 2009. Accessed September 14, 2012. "'Sexy Mama,' 'Special Lady' and 'Look at Me,' dedicated to late member Harry Ray of Long Branch, were among the group's classics performed." * Sonny Greer (1895–1982), jazz drummer, best known for his work with Duke Ellington.Balliett, Whitney. "The Talk of the Town: Sonny Greer", The New Yorker, April 12, 1982. Accessed April 8, 2008. "He was born William Alexander Greer Jr. in Long Branch, New Jersey." * John Faucheraud Grimké (1752-1819), father of abolitionists Sarah Grimké and Angelina Grimké.Gerda Lerner The Grimké Sisters from South Carolina (New York: Oxford University Press, 1998) 33-38. * Sarah Moore Grimké (1792-1873), abolitionist and women's rights activist, briefly lived in Long Branch while caring for her father. * Garret Hobart (1844–1899), 24th Vice President of the United States, under William McKinley."Vice Presidents of the United States: Garret A. Hobart (1897-1899)", United States Senate. Accessed March 3, 2011. ]] * Winslow Homer (1836–1910), stayed in Long Branch in 1869, while he produced paintings of Victorian women strolling the boardwalks. * Jim Jeffcoat (born 1961), professional football player for the Dallas Cowboys and the Buffalo Bills from 1983 to 1997.Jim Jeffcoat, database Football. Accessed November 27, 2007. * Norman Mailer (1923–2007), novelist.Norman Mailer, New York State Writers Institute. Accessed May 2, 2007. "Norman Mailer, a formidable presence in American letters for nearly six decades, is the author of novels, creative nonfiction, short stories, essays, and screenplays and an ex political candidate for Mayor of NYC and public persona who was born in Long Branch, New Jersey on January 31, 1923." * Bobby Martin (1903–2001), jazz trumpeter who performed with Sam Woodings, Willie Lewis and Benny Carter. * Sam Mills (1959–2005), NFL Football Player, attended Long Branch High School.Smith, Timothy W. "Mills at 37: The Little Linebacker Who Could", The New York Times, January 9, 1997. Accessed September 17, 2013. "When Sam Mills was growing up in Long Branch, N.J., he loved to tag along with his older brother and play pickup football games with the bigger boys." * Julian P. Mitchell (1854-1926), Ziegfeld Follies director.Staff. "JULIAN MITCHELL DIES; DIRECTED 13 'FOLLIES'; Was Ill Three Weeks -- Started as Call Boy and Staged Eleven Victor Herbert Operettas.", The New York Times, June 24, 1926, p. 21 * Frank Pallone (born 1951), member of the United States House of Representatives since 1988, who served on the Long Branch city council from 1982 to 1988.Frank Pallone, Jr., Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 30, 2007. * Dorothy Parker (1893–1967), writer and storied member of the Algonquin Round Table, was born on August 22, 1893, at 792 Ocean Avenue. The site is now a national literary landmark.Dorothy Parker's Birthplace: A National Literary Landmark on Jersey Shore. Accessed July 10, 2007. * Robert Pinsky (born 1940), Poet Laureate of the United States from 1997–2000.Robert Pinsky – Poetry , Boston University, accessed May 2, 2007. "Born in 1940 in the seashore resort of Long Branch, New Jersey, Robert Pinsky attended Long Branch High School, Rutgers College, and Stanford University, where he held a Stegner Fellowship in Creative Writing." * Brian Pulido (born 1961), founder of Chaos! Comics and writer of comics books such as Lady Death, Evil Ernie and Purgatori.Jacoby, Lars. "Zombies a scream for horror aficionado", The Arizona Republic, October 16, 2007. Accessed March 3, 2011. "America's love affair with the undead began in 1968 with the release of director George Romero's Night of the Living Dead, which changed the vision of horror forever. It was at that time 7-year-old Brian Pulido, of Long Branch, N.J., got caught up in the feverish outbreak of the film, which set his life into a dimension of horror he would never escape - and that's just fine with him." * Richie Rosenberg, trombonist who performed with Southside Johnny & The Asbury Jukes.Wilkowe, Ellen S. "Man with a horn", Asbury Park Press, February 8, 2009. Accessed February 4, 2011. "After joining the Jukes Rosenberg moved to the Shore area and lived in Belmar, Long Branch and even across from the Stone Pony he said." * Jason Ryan (born 1976), pitcher who played two seasons for Minnesota Twins.Jay Ryan, The Baseball Cube. Accessed January 13, 2008. * Scott Schoeneweis (born 1973), a relief pitcher who played for the New York Mets, among other teams.Wagman, Jake. "He is Mount Laurel's Angel", The Philadelphia Inquirer, October 21, 2002. Accessed December 26, 2007. "The parents of World Series pitcher Scott Schoeneweis want to set the record straight. Yes, he was born at a hospital in Long Branch, Monmouth County." * Bruce Springsteen (born 1949), born in Long Branch and raised in Freehold Borough, New Jersey, wrote "Born to Run", "Thunder Road" and "Backstreets" in a cottage at 7 1/2 West End Court.Staff. "Fans grab Long Branch cottage where Bruce Springsteen penned 'Born to Run'", The Star-Ledger, December 16, 2009. Accessed March 3, 2003.Goldstein, Stan. "Bruce Springsteen Rocked Here", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, May 15, 2009, updated September 10, 2010. Accessed July 13, 2015. "Long Branch - 23. 7 1/2 West End Court -- Springsteen has said in interviews that he wrote 'Born to Run," "Thunder Road" and "Backstreets" while living here.... 24. Monmouth Medical Center -- Bruce was born here on Sept. 23, 1949. It then was known as Monmouth Memorial Hospital album." * Ivy Troutman (1884-1979), Broadway actress.Staff. "Ivy Troutman, Actress, Hemingway Character", The New York Times, January 16, 1979. Accessed August 3, 2014. "Miss Troutman was born and went to school in Long Branch, N.J." * Chase Untermeyer (born 1946), United States Ambassador to Qatar.Charles Untermeyer, Texas State Cemetery. Accessed November 14, 2007. * Phil Villapiano (born 1949), former NFL linebacker who played in four Pro Bowls and was a part of the Oakland Raiders Super Bowl XI winning team.Phil Villapiano, database Football. Accessed December 15, 2007. * Earl Wilson (born 1958), NFL and CFL player * Bernie Worrell (born 1944), keyboardist and founding member of Parliament-Funkadelic.Lustig, Jay. "Plainfield's Bernie Worrell - Parliament/Funkadelic alum - graduates to his own band", The Star-Ledger, March 19, 2010. Accessed June 30, 2011. "Worrell, who grew up in Long Branch and Plainfield and has lived in Lebanon Township for the past decade, is collaborating with another former Parliament/Funkadelic music director, guitarist DeWayne "Blackbyrd" McKnight, in a new band, SociaLybrium." In popular culture * The AXS TV reality series, Bikini Barbershop, is set in Long Branch, at Bikini Barbers located on Ocean Boulevard.Spahr, rob. "Jersey Shore bikini barbershop that inspired TV show is Sandy's latest victim", NJ.com, May 9, 2013. Accessed September 17, 2013. "LONG BRANCH – Beautiful women... in bikinis... cutting hair. Bikini Barbers – the beach-themed hair salon on Ocean Avenue that was the focus of the raucous AXS TV series Bikini Barbershop: Jersey – has closed and Hurricane Sandy is largely to blame." * In the HBO series, The Sopranos, Long Branch is the setting for Adriana La Cerva's nightclub, the Crazy Horse (see "The Telltale Moozadell").Oshinsky, Matthew. "Sopranos On Location", New York Sun, March 27, 2007. Accessed September 17, 2013. "10: Crazy Horse Club Long Branch, N.J. - After growing up around mobsters and eventually becoming engaged to Christopher, Adriana La Cerva wanted to have a business of her own, so Chris set her up as the manager of Crazy Horse club." In the episode "The Blue Comet", the house in which Tony Soprano hides out towards the end of the series is near the beach in North Long Branch. See also * Long Branch Police Department (New Jersey) References External links * City of Long Branch website * Long Branch Public Library and Children's Library * Long Branch Public Schools * * School Data for the Long Branch Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Seashore School's website * Long Branch Chamber of Commerce * Broadway Center Category:Long Branch, New Jersey Category:1903 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Jersey Shore communities in Monmouth County Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Settlements established in 1903